Carolina (Eco)
Belongs to Eco! Coded by Sby! DO NOT EDIT OR USE ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! ''"When the sun rises, so many possibilities open up. We live as the light flows on us. When the sun sets, we slow down, drinking in our last rays. And when the sun rises again, we don't need to remember how it shone on us previously, we just need to make sure that it shines on us again." '' Description Body Proportions Carolina is a female SilkWing that has gone through her Metamorphosis. She is a medium height and weight, but has fiery eyes. Her antennae are long, and she has a graceful neck. Her wings are the basic structure of a SilkWing , but they are more rounded and are broader. They are a bit small, but nothing too drastic. Her membrane is also thin and a bit see-through. Coloring Carolina has gray/green semi circle top scales (the round scales lining her spines), and shady green/blue top scales (the broad scales that are the 'top row' on her body), forehead scales, antennae, and scales on the front of limbs and wing arms. She has mountain laurel pink spots on her top scales (the oval shaped spot on each of her top scales). Her bottom scales (the smaller 'bottom row' of scales on her body) are forest green, as well as her scales on her wings and legs. She has a light spring green underbelly. Her membrane is mountain blue, but has streaks of dark blue, bright sunset orange, and sunset pink. Her spines are a light peach color, and she has dark green/gray claws. Her eyes are a bright orange/yellow color that looks like the setting sun. Personality Carolina is mostly outgoing and fun. She is outgoing in the way that is adventurous, not really in the way that has to do with social interactions. She doesn't know many dragons, so she isn't the best at acting the way someone should when meeting someone else. When she sees a dragon, she normally just stays off to the side. If she does interact, she can come of as strange or 'in her own world' a bit. Since she was never taught how to socialize 'properly', she can't really hold her tongue. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, and is confident and bold. However, it's not in the way where she thinks highly of herself-she doesn't think that highly of anyone. In fact, it can be very hard to earn her respect and trust. The only thing she respects is nature. She LOVES nature-every aspect of it. She seems to have a stronger connection with it than other dragons. She seems to sense an animal's emotions, and knows just what a plant needs to be satisfied. She gets snappy and fidgety when a dragon gets too close to the 'heart of nature' (where the wilderness is most present and there are loads of animals and plants around), as she believes that they will destroy it all. While the wilderness is dear to her, the most important thing to Carolina is her freedom. No one can take it away from her. She does not let herself get 'used' by others, and hates most of civilization because of the caged feeling you get when you are a part of it. She will do anything to keep her freedom. Backstory This is a thing to extend and base off of: Saffron and Rhamni were both SilkWing criminals who have vandalized HiveWing property, stole from HiveWing shops, and ignored HiveWing rules. Their wanted posters were all over Tsetse Hive. They didn't even have a home-they were constantly on the run. It was especially hard with a dragonet-Carolina. She was taught to fear HiveWings, and to be a stealthy pickpocket. Finally, when Carolina was five, the family decided to leave the Hive completely, and set up a came far to the northeast of Tsetse Hive, the mountains just a few miles away. They couldn't connect since they were always escaping HiveWings, and wanted quality time together. It was silent for months. Saffron, Rhamni, and Carolina lived in peace together. The HiveWings couldn't find them. Queen Wasp was furious. She mind controlled all of Tsetse Hive and Yellowjacket Hive for days on end, searching for the three SilkWings. The family had been there for five months when Carolina's silk came in, and she entered her cocoon. If only she hadn't. She was on her third day of Metamorphosis when a party of four mind controlled HiveWings spotted three silk-woven tents glowing in the sunrise. Wasp didn't hesitate. She had the HiveWings storm into the camp, creating chaos. They ripped apart the tents, destroyed all of the family's supplies, and used flamesilk to burn everything to ashes. Saffron's wings caught on fire, and the queen took advantage of his weak state. One of the HiveWings pinned him down, and injected him with nerve toxin. The red and black dragon easily killed him, leaving his body to burn. Rhamni tried to escape, but as the HiveWings chased her, Wasp saw something large out of the corner of her brainwashed HiveWing's eye. Hidden away in the bushes, was Carolina's cocoon, unaware of the chaos that was happening. The HiveWing raked the white silk open, Carolina, unfinished of her Metamorphosis, crumpled out and suddenly awoke. She noticed the camp on fire, her father dead, and her mother cornered by HiveWings. She tried to get to her mother, but her weak legs and woozy mind made her stumble to the ground. She got up, and met her mother's eyes. "Run," Rhamni mouthed before getting dragged away and shackled. Carolina didn't hesitate. She ran-more so stumbled-to the mountains, where she decided to live. Due to coming out of her Metamorphosis too early, her wing membrane was too thin, and she couldn't fly. But it was better than dying. Section One This is WIP as I said earlier. Section Two Mooooore of her backstory will be here. Section Three I don't know what to say anymore. \_('-')_/ Relationships Person Number One They are her friend. Persona Número Dos Ellos son familia. Personne Numéro Trois Elle ne les aime pas. Personam Number Quattuor Haec est mater Carolina. ʻO ka helu helu 5 ʻAʻole maopopo iaʻu ka mea e'ōlelo ai. Trivia *I'll stop doing different languages. *It's probably pretty annoying. *But hey, at least you learned some words. *Unless you already know English, Spanish, French, Latin, and Hawaiian. *I don't. I only know the first two. *I'll stop annoying you now. Gallery Carolina.png|By MoonlightFantasy!|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MoonlightFantasy FR CAROLINA.png|By Sbyman!|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Sbyman Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress